IEEE Bushy Tree
* The forgotten forefather, Paul Otlet * What is the Bushy Tree? The Digibarn Computer Museum * Butler Lampson * Charles Simonyi * Gary Kildall * Douglas Engelbart * Vannevar Bush * Bruce Dahmer * Steve Jobs * Frank Shipman * Microsoft Windows XP * Elixir (Win) * Mac OS X * GlobalView * HTML * Atari Falcon030 * PDF * Photoshop * TIB/InConcert * Meta5 * PalmOS * J2ME * OSF/X * AmigaOS 4.0 '''Welcome to since June 24, 2008. IEEE Bushy Tree is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the visual interactive computer interfaces dating back from Paul Otlet's The Traite and Vannevar Bush's Memex concept to Microsoft Windows and beyond. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! }} ;July 9, 2008 :The Atari 8-bit has been added :The AmigaOS 4.0 branch is partially completed with the addition of the article stubs: Kickstart/Workbench 1.x ;July 8, 2008 :I came into contact with an author in HCI who directed me towards the works of an often overlooked and ignored piece of history. That of Paul Otlet and his body of works. Although a lot of the tree gains inspiration from the Memex, Otlet certainly plays a very important part. For this reason, the Legacy "trunk" now includes the following nodes, as precursors of the Memex: Universal Decimal Classification, Mundaneum, The Traité, with The Traite linking to the same nodes as Memex. ;July 7, 2008 :The Sil branch is done with the addition of the Sil article stub. :The TIB/InConcert branch is done with the addition of the article stubs: OfficeTalk, Xerox InConcert, TIB/InConcert :The Meta5 branch is done with the addition of the article stubs: Metaphor Systems, Meta5 ;July 5, 2008 :The big 50 has been reached! :One "trunk" stub has been added: Markup (language) :The Photoshop branch is done with the addition of article stubs: Markup (program), Flyer, Doodle, Deluxe Paint, Photoshop ;July 4, 2008 :One concept article stub has been added: Graphical user interface :One "trunk" stub has been added: Smalltalk :Two software developer page stub has been added: Gary Kildall, Douglas Engelbart ;July 3, 2008 :The PDF branch is done with the addition of the article stubs: Press, InterPress, PostScript, PDF :The Atari Falcon030 branch is done with the addition of the article stubs: Atari ST, Atari Falcon030 :The HTML branch is done with the addition of the article stubs: SGML, HTML :Three more trunk nodes are done with the addition of the article stubs: Reactive Engine, FLEX and Sketchpad. ; Editors/Authors Wanted! * Click on either one of the following to either add, or edit: "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse